CaliginousSympathy
Enter Name Your name is Jen Michael and you are 16 years old. You have a variety of interests, but the main ones are the OCCULT, EXPLORING, and SHENANIGANS. Your interest in the OCCULT and EXPLORING has lead to some sub-interests in LOCAL HISTORY, AMATEUR GHOST HUNTING, and of course, READING! Your love of SHENANIGANS has lead you to take up roleplaying as a method of making friends with whom to cause them. You also have a fairly good memory for interesting facts that has lead you to enjoy TRIVIA, and you also sometimes enjoy reading WEBCOMICS and playing GAMES. Your chumhandle is caliginousSympathy and you don't have any quirk at all, the fuck're you talking about???? Oo Examine Self Quit starin' >C You're rather short, in fact you only know one person in your age group who's shorter than you. Despite that you're not exactly tiny, due to the pudge and muscle you carry. Despite being rather out of shape, you are capable of getting shit done. Mentally you're a bit stronger than the average and make absolutely no attempt to hide it. This is balanced by a certain emotional instability, however. Examine House Woo! See Art Gallery Examine Room Stay out! D< See Art Gallery Allocate Strife Specibus Easy does it. You use the Staffkind Abstratus, and are pretty decent at it due to LARPing. Examine Fetch Modus Dig dig dig~ The Purse Modus is your favorite. Heavy and large objects stay near the top, while small and light objects settle near the bottom. You can only access the top few cards, but there are two "immediate access" cards for small objects you might need to grab immediately. Do Something Awesome Character Comment Duh Examine Abilities Psychic Huuuuuuh??? You're human, and therefore don't have any psychic abilities. Except you're rather sensitive to the moods of others. Physical Woot! |D You're really not particularly impressive, physically. Pretty normal, though you can put on bursts of surprising strength. Other C| You're rather good at manipulating people, of course! Art Gallery jennew.png|new appearance cs.png Jenrageglassestwincrabs.png Notsureifwant-twincrab.png jensplace.png jenroll.png jenroll2.png jenroll3.png ceesline.png Jengodtier.png|The Seer of Blood - Godtier Jendancepurple.gif|VICTORY!! Likeamb.png|>CS: Ride CT like a mechanical bull. Strongsprint.png Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia Oooooh~ *"You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" is her theme song. *Used to go by burningSnow *Sometimes this template is used for lurkingScapegrace Examine Chumroll *'rampantVariable' - Varia's a cool dude |D *'underlyingAugment' - So's Auggy :D *'thunderReign' - And Loro's a pretty cool chicky. *'unhingedAmnesiac' - Reirei's nice. *'deliciousBreakfast' - Lanna-momma! *'apathyGolem' - Merv's cool. OOC Silliness Traits Dur hur hur @_@ *Stubborn *Caring *Gentle *Libidous *Intelligent Tropes I am the most awesome c| *Scarf of Asskicking shows up after some storytelling. *Blue Eyes of the second variety. Can mix with Gray Eyes, also of the second variety. *Brainy Brunette *Simple Staff starting with a 'glorified stick' and ending with elaborate magic-enhancing ceremonial staves. *The Nicknamer with something for everyone. If she drops the nicknames, she means business. *Cluster F Bomb especially when upset. Often caused by pressing her Berserk Button, and can accompany an Unstoppable Rage. Beware the Nice Ones indeed. Watch out for the Tranquil Fury, what happens if someone keeps pushing after sending her into a rage. *Scary Shiny Glasses, though it's debatable how deliberate this is. Adjusts Her Glasses by the bridge, indicating her status as a Badass Bookworm. *Good is NOT Nice *Neutral Good *Has a tendency to form Nakama. *On occasion shows what's Beneath the Mask. *Stout Strength though not as strong as some of her teammates, Jen's quite capable of handling heavy things. Comments Comments from your character about this character! s-so many tropes ~ chillyParamedic Category:female Category:human